


【Ares/你】Double Love•续

by LOVERDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVERDJ/pseuds/LOVERDJ





	【Ares/你】Double Love•续

“……Ares？”

“看见我，你很失望？”

“没有…不过…你不是昨晚才…？”

“因为，我想见你。”

温润的声音从微薄的唇间溢出，嘴角上扬的弧度完美的无懈可击，如果撇去Ares周身的冰冷的气息和眼底那一丝轻嘲，或许你会把这句话当做情人间的低语。体内还未疲软的分身被抽出，情事后过于敏感的身子让你情不自禁低吟了一声，你感觉到穴口有液体流了出来淌在了你腿间。粘腻感外加后知后觉的羞耻感让你意图合拢双腿，却被Ares一手拦住将你腿分得更开。

他用像在观察一件试验品一般的视线打量着你，打量着那处私密。微凉的指尖划过腿根处带起你一阵战栗，沾着白浊的手指就这样放到你眼前：“昨晚没吃饱吗？”你刚打算开口回答，Ares就将手指趁机放入你张开的嘴间，口腔内猛地充斥着一股咸腥味，再加上他那夹住你舌尖搅弄的手指，使得一大早到现在还未进食的你有些生理性地作呕。

猛地推开他的手指，“咳咳……呕……”Ares冷眼看着你难受的模样无动于衷，一把将你拦腰抱起来到浴室，二人相继坐进空着的浴缸，他从背后环住将你箍在怀里。你还在好奇他要做什么，不是刚刚才洗过澡吗？

等到双腿被打开，私密处那两片花瓣也被Ares的手指掰开后你才反应过来，他不会是…和刚刚许墨一样要…清理吧？

你猜中了开头，却没猜中过程……

下体突然被冰凉光滑的细长圆柱体插入，Ares调好水温后便将手里导管的另一头连接在水龙头上，温热的水流通过连接的管道从出口进入你的小穴。

“唔！不要！”强力的水流相继挤开穴口洗刷着柔软脆弱的内壁，腹部很快涨起的不适感让你发自本能地抗拒着在他怀里挣扎，而他也早有所料，环绕过你腰间的手紧紧禁锢着你：“别乱动，不然，我不保证不会伤到你。”

“唔唔……”尽管听到他这么说，可身体还是觉得抗拒，你无力地蹬着双腿，看着自己的小腹越涨越大，等到他终于停下水流时你还以为可以松一口气，没成想……

“很难受？”宽厚的手掌覆上你鼓胀的腹部缓缓打着圈，Ares在你耳边轻柔地问着，手心却猛地用力按下，同时将软管拔出。伴随着从下半身穴口中喷溅而出的汩汩水流，油然而生的羞耻感几乎要将你吞没，这种感觉就像是当着他的面在小解一般……穴口的肉瓣被水流冲洗完显得水光盈盈，透明的水流被挤出时混合着一丝丝白浊。

“再洗一遍，更干净。”

他眼底暗沉地看着冲刷出来的体液，低糜的话语传进你耳边，像一个披着优雅皮囊的恶魔。你害怕地几乎要抖起身子：“不要了……不要了……求你……”

如果Ares能听得进你的话，他大概就不是Ares了。你是他捏在手心掌控的猎物，而猎物、是没有发言权的。

Ares忽视你的请求，不由分说地继续新一轮的清洗。当体内的水流再次被按压挤出的时候，你是真的有了一种想要小解的感觉，毕竟你从清晨早起后就一直没有时间解决生理问题。好在，这番过后他终于肯放过你，重新将你抱回卧室。

你瘫软着身子，无力阻止Ares在你身上的一阵拨弄。等你发现有什么丝滑柔软的东西绕过你全身的时候，Ares已经完成了他精心包装的“礼物”。两根红色的丝带以你的脚腕处为起点，一圈一圈环绕过腿部，在大腿根处打了个转继而缠上腰腹，经过胸前饱满的双乳时，丝带在凸起的乳首处打了两个蝴蝶结后才接着绕过你的腋下，缠绕着双手最后将两只手绑在一起，和腿间余下的部分丝带交叉系成一个结实的蝴蝶结。于是你整个人就这样跪伏在床上，双手被丝带捆缚着置于脑后不能动弹，双腿更是大开着不能合拢，胸前的蝴蝶结将两粒红豆拉扯着更显挺立。

“？？？”你不知道他要弄什么把戏。

“昨晚还有些东西没来得及用上，现在…继续。”

“不不不用了吧……”以Ares现在的心情好坏程度，配合上那些情趣道具你实在不觉得有什么好。Ares没有多说什么，自顾自地将枕边盒内剩余的物件都拿出摊开在你眼前。口球、跳蛋、假阳具、眼罩、兔尾、乳夹……有几样你们昨晚已经尝试过，于是骨节分明的手指挑拣出还没有用过的口球和乳夹。

“Ares……嘶！疼……”熟胶包裹着的乳夹本身并没有带来多大的疼痛，只是连接着振动器的手柄有些重，拉扯着乳首沉沉下坠拽得生疼。

“一会儿就不觉得疼了。”

你翻了个白眼表示并不相信他的鬼话，而Ares致力于用行动向你证明。打开乳夹震动器的手控开关，随着“呜呜”振动声同时响起的还有你急促的呻吟。乳夹粗糙的材质在高频率的振动下疯狂摩擦着你乳首的一粒粒凸起，两颗挺立很快就变得鲜红肿胀，格外敏感。Ares只是用指甲轻轻抠挖了一下乳首顶端的凹陷，你就被激得浑身战栗，穴口涌出一波波蜜液。“别…别弄那里…呜呜…”

“你的话有些多了。”

你总是容易忘记，他是Ares，不会轻易听从你的请求。你想，或许是因为他有时也和许墨一样温柔，会故意说一些让你面红耳赤的话，看着你羞恼的样子眸子里也会流露出几分不甚明显的笑意。而不是像现在……把你当做一个纯粹的、性爱道具的试验品。

他拿出口球给你带上，红润的小嘴被黑色的球体撑开露出里面柔软的口腔。你看不到自己现在的模样，只能凭借他满意的投在你身上打量的视线想象着，一定是一副很羞耻的画面。

Ares坐到你身前，握住你被丝带缠绕的窄腰，将原就敞开的双腿拉坐到他腿间，你感到自己湿润的穴口抵住了一个硬挺。耳边传来Ares戏谑的声音。

“还没有弄就已经湿成这样了。”

你被口球堵住的嘴发不出声音，只能呜呜几声表达着不满，还不是这人惹的祸！自己现在胸脯那儿还被震动着的乳夹激得酥麻难耐。

他似乎曲解了你的意思，毕竟你现在这副模样实在是很像邀请着别人去肆意蹂躏：“想要？”硕大的头部在你的肉缝处来回磨蹭了两下，在你差点忍不住想自己对准他的性器坐下去时，粗壮的硬挺猛地挤开肉缝，借着早已湿滑的甬道一鼓作气顶到最深，直达花心。

“唔！”体内骤然被充实的感觉让你从尾椎骨开始涌起一阵让人战栗的快感，Ares的喉间也溢出一声压抑的闷哼，湿软的穴肉嘬吸着性器、粘腻的花液裹抹在柱身、紧缩的宫口亲吻着龟头，过于美妙的感觉让他几乎想把你体内破坏殆尽。于是掐着你髋骨的手多了几分力，二人耻骨紧贴着不留一丝缝隙，Ares没有给你缓冲的时间，开始快速有力地挺起腰，性器在你体内深入浅出、来来回回，每深入一次都冲着你的敏感点狠狠捣弄，剧烈的动作使得身下的床榻不停吱呀做响。

“唔…唔……”过于激烈的性爱让你头脑一片空白，只想跟着他一起沉沦欲海，模糊不清的呜咽声从口球缝隙处漏出，一起渗出的还有你控制不住的津液。银丝从你嘴角沿着小巧的下颚滴落到你和他身上，干涸后留下一道道白痕。而你无暇顾及现在的模样，你只知道你还想被他进入的更深。

故意夹紧臀肉绞紧内壁，你听得身前这人突然粗重的低喘忍不住想笑，却被他猛地一手拍在臀肉上。“啪”得一声，你想，肯定留下指痕了混蛋！

“我会让你知道，勾引我的下场。”

嘶哑的嗓音伴随着湿热的呼吸传进你耳膜，只凭他这句饱含情欲的话，你的花穴里就忍不住又涌出一股蜜液。而更让你欲望高涨的是，他那双冰冷的眸子里情不自禁泄露出一丝原本隐藏到最深的笑意和……爱意。

你怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，倒是Ares看着你眼底的倒影，似乎警觉自己不小心流露出什么，他抽出身将你们二人调换了前后位置，你便背对着再看不到他。捆于脑后的手圈在他脖间，身后原本系着的丝带被他贴近的身躯挤压到二人的两幅身体间，没有什么弹性的丝带被这样推挤后牵连拉扯着你胸前的那一段，于是乳首上的蝴蝶结蓦地收紧，掐着你的两颗红豆更加肿胀。

“唔！”身前红肿的乳首被乳夹毫不停歇地摩擦蹂躏着，身下的小穴也被Ares粗壮的性器再次耸入，以不同的角度和频率搅弄着穴内的每一处凸起，还有什么……抵在了身后那个不适合经人事的地方。

“呜（不）呜（要）……”光滑的跳蛋在二人交合的花穴处沾了些体液后便被一点点塞入身后原本用来排解的穴口，尽管这里昨晚就被Ares开拓过，但不管怎么说，你都不能习惯，原本急促的呻吟也转了个调变成模糊的抗拒，却还是无力阻止跳蛋碾压开肠壁，在后穴中挤压着一粒粒凸起、剧烈振动着。

“嗯……放松。”你收缩着后穴想把跳蛋排挤出去的同时，紧咬着分身的花穴也连带着收紧，下半身被箍住的感觉让Ares溢出一声低喘，加之隔着一层肉壁感受到的来自后穴跳蛋的振动，体内的性器变得更加炙热粗壮。

“好好看看、你现在的样子。”在你没有注意到的时候，他抱起你挪动了方向面朝卧室的一面全身镜，等你从空白的思绪中稍微清醒点时便从看到了自己现在这副……淫荡的模样。

被红丝带包装着的人全身潮红，口球撑开的嘴边流淌着津液，身前摇晃着双乳，身下粉嫩的穴口被撑开到最大，来回吞吐着粗壮的分身，藏在两片肉瓣间的花核也变得充血肿胀，沉甸甸的囊袋打在白皙的臀肉上留下一道道红痕，身后也能看到连接着跳蛋的软线。

“唔…唔…”太羞耻了，理智上你觉得自己这样实在有些不忍直视，本打算偏过头，却被Ares捏住下巴强硬地观摩这一场由他带领，而你倾情出演的“木偶戏”。

“不喜欢？可是…下面倒是更湿了。”

的确，身体寻求快感的本能使你不自觉抬起臀部迎合着那根粗壮，花穴里涌出一股又一股的蜜液，从穴口淌出沿着腿部浸湿了捆缚的丝带。每次性器完全抽出时，穴口都会带出大量的淫液，交合处也被干出黏腻的泡沫。

如果不是被口球堵住了嘴，你现在一定是娇喘不止，体内冲撞的分身碾压着每一寸穴肉，身体和理智即将被快感占领，彻底沦为Ares手中的牵线木偶。直到——两根修长的手指覆上你早已充血的花核，捏起那粒肉核拉扯按压，身体兴奋的同时不可忽视的尿意也骤然上涌，理智突然回笼。

“唔唔！”你拼命地摇着头，呜咽着求他不要继续碰那里，奈何你发不出声，或许即使出声，Ares也不会停止。

全身上下所有的敏感点都被他掌控在手里，Ares挺腰顶弄的动作在你由于隐忍尿意而绷紧臀肉愈发绞紧的肉穴中不断加快，每一次进出都又深又狠，他挺翘的鼻尖在你的后颈处摩挲，湿热的舌尖舔弄着你的耳廓，带着粗重的鼻息。

小腹酥麻不止，潮涌般的快感逐渐将你吞没，不知道被他狠狠顶弄了多少次后，你猛地绷直身体，一颤一颤地射出一大波透明的液体，瞬间打湿了身下的床单。而潮吹的同时……淅淅沥沥的黄色液体也从你的尿道口排泄而出。

“呜呜……”在别人面前失禁这一事实让你羞愤难当，眼里不自觉蒙上一层水光，而你也随之失去了意识，昏迷的前一秒你还在心里狠狠控诉着Ares。

你不知道他在你身上耸动了多久才灌入满肚子滚烫的精液，你只能模糊的感觉到一双温热的手轻柔地解开身上的各种束缚将你紧紧揽进怀里。

好累……Ares这个混蛋在说什么啊？

Ares在你体内释放过后，没有抽出分身，就着交合紧密的姿势把你搂进怀里，环绕的手臂用了几分力，似乎想就这样把你融进自己的骨血里。看着你被折腾的模样，汗湿的刘海有些凌乱，眼睫上也沾着些水光，他幽深的眸子认真地看了你许久，久到把你的每一寸眉眼都刻在了心尖，才轻柔地印上你的唇。

“抱歉，用这样卑劣的方式占有你。”

“讨厌的话，就记住我对你的所作所为。”

“这是…最后一次了。”

闭上眼。

————————人格融合•进度100%———————


End file.
